


The summer is blue

by Galaxygayguys



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, lance is pretty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxygayguys/pseuds/Galaxygayguys
Summary: Shiro spends every summer with his family, and things are usually the same. Same ocean, same foods, same people. Until this summer, when he meets a new face, with blue eyes, near the blue sea.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aaa idk if Ill make this a whole story, this is just an idea with my original species Koikani , people who turn into fish, and into a form similar to that of a mermaid! Comment if I should continue cause I'm sure its boring but would love to be proved wrong.

Summertime was filled with friends, parties, and happy vibes, unless you were Takashi Shirogane. In which summer meant an entire 4 months alone with his family in their house besides the beaches in California. 

There he stood, knocking at the door of the huge house. He stepped back and waited , hearing footsteps before the door was thrown open. There stood Keith, his hair tied back , with a big smile on his face " Well if it isn't the worlds worst brother" he grinned, leaning against the door frame. Shiro took in the sight, Keith seemed happier. Lighter. He had recently began dating a man named Hunk, and his cold emo demeanor had lightened into something loving and teasing. Shiro would have to thank this Hunk guy. 

" Says you, I don't believe I've gotten a single phone call" Shiro chuckled and pulled Keith into a big bear hug, the two laughing before they heard their mother call. The two walked in, and Shiro was hit with the familiar smells and sights. 

The house was decorated like it was straight from a magazine, pops of color with paintings and pillows galore. The walls were a bright red, the couches white with yellow pillows, the coffee table a dingy blue while the floors were a black wood color. Shiro smiled, setting his bags down to stroll into the kitchen where the scents mingled with the scent of pine. The smell of food, cookies perhaps, invaded Shiros senses. He inhaled and let his eyes flutter close, his chest filling with a warmth that he had been missing. 

Maybe this summer wouldn't be that bad. 

" Is that my son?" His mothers voice was heard from behind the counter. She stood, hair tied back, strands of grey mixed into the black mess. Her eyes met Shiros and her smile grew all the more brightly, showing off her wrinkles to prove her life of happiness " Oh, my son!" She threw her arms up and walked to him. Shiro quickly walked to meet her and hugged her, laughing as he lifted her and spun " Mother...it's been a while!" He sighed and set her down, watching as she fussed with her now wrinkled apron " You're telling me! " she laughed, the noise filling the homey air. Shiro snorted as Keith was tugged down into a hug, groaning " Both of you, come help me and Hunk! Wash your hands too" she turned, walking next to a large man who radiated calm and loving energy. Shiro raised a thick brow and looked down at Keith " So this is the man who took my brothers heart?" He glanced at Hunk and walked forward. Hunk didn't look nervous, more excited if anything   
" You must be Shiro, Im Hunk, so nice to finally meet you!" Hunk took Shiro into a hug, catching the man by surprise. Shiro hugged back, chuckling " I already like him" he nodded at Keith. 

After that they spent a while talking over cookies and tea, getting to catch up and know one another more. Shiro was growing a bit tired, anxious even. He was over whelmed and his mother seemed to see it   
" Shiro, why dont you go check out the sea hm? Clear your head, besides I need to go fix your room!" She smiled kindly, eyes shining with kindness. Shiro huffed out a greatful breath and stood " Right, it was nice to meet you Hunk" he gave him a nod. 

Shiro quickly walked out and took in the clean air, closing his eyes and enjoying quiet and open space,  walking down the steps. He sat, taking off his shoes before he stepped into the sand, enjoying the sand between his toes. He began to walk, glancing out at the sea, hearing the crash of the salty waves against the rocks. It was beautiful. Everything here was beautiful. The sky a beautiful blue, but still shy of how blue the ocean was. It was clear, you could see the fish swim about, the crab bury themselves,  and the seaweed wave. It sparkled and moved , and the sight took Shiros breath away. He would never tire of the sights of California. His chest filled with warmth, and he walked to the rocks, climbing to get a better view. He knew this beach, all the species , all the plants that grew here, so he knew what to look out for, knew what was safe. Everything was so perfectly and comfortably known, and what was known couldn't hurt you. Until something caught his eye. There, laying on a rock, was a tan boy laying calmly, bottom half in the water that was shaded by a rock. His hair was curled up, moving along with the wind like silk. His skin looked soft, freckles scaling his shoulders and cheeks along with what looked like scales of every kind of blue, which could only be makeup. He was shirtless, gold jewelry hanging around his neck, and piercing his nipples- oh god Shiro should not be looking at this mans nipples- and his belly button. 

Needless to say, a very attractive young man lay in his families private beach. 

Shiro didn't know what to do, he just laid , stomach down, on a rock, peeking at the boy. He inhaled, knowing full well of what he needed to do. He stood, quietly walking over before clearing his throat. This seemed to get the pretty boys attention, his eyes slowly opening, his thick and long eyelashes fluttering along before he was met with breath takingly blue eyes. They seemed like slits, but filled with every color of blue there could be, specks of gold catching in the light. He raised a brow, tilting his head before shifting, sitting up " Yes?" His voice was soft and sweet, a honeyed tune that made Shiros cheeks flush.   
No, Shiro,  you need to stay focused .   
" Yes? Don't you mean sorry? This is private property, and last time I checked, you arent apart of this family" he tried to seem tough, but only sounded breathless. 

The boy shifted once again, tucking a lock of hair behind his pierced ears before slowly standing and oh god he was only wearing a sheer skirt that went down to his feet, exposing one leg with a slit , the cloth seeming to flow like water. He glared almost, puffing his chest before poking Shiros chest harshly " You humans don't own any of this land! If anything this land owns you" he seemed absolutely offended, hands on his hips now. Shiro processed his words and gave a look " The land doesnt own anyone, nor the ocean or the sky! Humans, my family, owns this land" he snapped back, the boy wincing at his own before pushing right into Shiros personal space " Tch, yeah right...If she wanted, the ocean would drown each and every one of you" he stepped back, looking to the side and pouting like a child. 

" She? Listen I don't know who you-"   
" Lance Mcclain to you, two fins" he sneered  
" Ok, Lance, This land belongs to the Shiroganes, and if the sea wished to drown us why hasn't she?" Shiro huffed out, annoyed. 

Lance smiled, and god even his smile was perfect,  before giggling " Because shes kind and forgiving, silly. She is not cruel, but fair" he looked at the ocean lovingly, closing his eyes as a breeze blew his hair and skirt, and only then did Shiro remember this man was practically naked. His flushed and spun around, coughing " Listen, Lance,  just leave before I call someone to escort you out!" He threatened,  his voice cracking. Silence was there for a while before he heard a sigh " Fine, then. Goodbye...Shirogane?" He heard Lance say before hearing a splash of water. Shiro tensed and spun back around. Alas, not a single sign of Lance was around, and only a beautiful fish the color of the mans eyes swam, slowly swimming away. Shiro squinted his eyes...no..it couldn't be. Maybe this Lance was just a fast swimmer. 

Yeah. That's it. 

With that Shiro walked back to his families house quickly. He would spend the rest of the day thinking about the boy, Lance. Tomorrow, he promised, tomorrow he would ask his mother all about shapeshifters and sirens. For now he would sleep and dream of the blue, blue eyes of Lance Mcclain.


	2. New waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro finds out more about the blue eyed man named Lance, and his ties to his family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is just a adding , still unsure:(

It was the morning, the sun peeked through the white sheer curtains of Shiros room, the breeze making them flow softly. Shiro shifted, yawning and smiling. He had dreamed of blues and smiles, of Lance. He sat up, stretching his body. Then he remembered something else about Lance....

" Ah good morning Takashi!" His mother chirped as he walked in, her and Hunk setting the table that had a rather grumpy Keith sitting and stuffing his mouth with everything the two had put down. Shiro chuckled at the sight, knowing well that Keith was not a morning person at all.   
" Well goodmorning, family, I see you managed to wake the beast " he patted Keiths head, earning an elbow to the gut. Keith sighed " Hard to ignore the big mans orders. Plus, I love food more then I love sleep" he chuckled and looked at Hunk with love. Shiro sighed, happy for his brother, then remembering what he rushed in here to ask. 

" Mom, do you still have that book of sea tales dad wrote? " he looked at his mom, seeing her tense before smiling " what for honey?" She set the miso soup in the middle of the table, Keith quickly serving himself , earning a chuckle from Hunk. His mother hesitantly began to walk to the living room. Shiro followed as she then walked to the bookshelf in the living room. 

Shiro shifted on one foot then the other, looking around " Its just...I was interested in some fairytales before bed ,helps fight the nightmares. " he half lied. When he was younger, his father would tell him the wonders of the sea, so he held the sea and stories close to his heart. But for now, he needed to be sure he wasn't imagining things about Lance. 

His mother nodded and smiled,  pulling out a leather bound book with tainted pages covered in charcoal drawings of species his father had made up. She handed it to him, looking at the book with love, stroking her fingers over the cover " He always loved to sit by the shore and write stories of the sea and all her creatures..." she looked up at Shiro with love " I have no doubt it'll help you sleep. It always helped me" she reached, cupping Shiros cheek " Sometimes you look just like him. " she gave a nod and walked back to the kitchen. 

Shiro stood there for a while, lowering his eyes and examining the book, carefully opening the cover and seeing his fathers nameas well as the dedication. 

" Dedicated to my sons, Takashi and Keith, and the world they have yet to discover " he read, eyes watering as his stomach dropped. He quickly closed the book and walked back to the kitchen. He'll read later. 

Breakfast was filled with laughs and stories of Shiro and Keith when they were kids. Shiro was always following after Keith when he would do crazy things, trying to keep him in control. " Keith was certainly a loose canon, Im glad I got him to relax a little" Hunk chuckled, pulling the pouting man on to his lap. " I was a normal kid! I didn't do anything different from what a normal child would do!" He cuddled into Hunks warm arms. Shiro chuckled " No kid started fires for fun, Keith" he sipped his coffee, checking the time " Ah, sorry , gotta cut making fun of Keith short, Im going to go for a walk" he stood, waving and walking out.

Lance laid across the same stone,hair pushed back and freshly wet so he wasn't there too long. " Why am I not surprised to see you back here?" Shiro walked, sitting beside him, clutching the book. Lance opened one eye, glancing at him " Hm, Shito...." he grinned, knowing he pronounced his name wrong. He sat up, glancing down at the book Shiro held, gasping " Hey, where did you get that?!" He snatched it, looking at it with familiarity " I haven't seen this thing in years, did he finish the chapter on us?" He smiled, opening it and flipping through, landing on the page labeled Koikani. There, on the page, was a sketch of a small boy with fins for ears, a tail for legs, and Lances big blue eyes. Shiro went mute, staring as Lance softly touched the drawing, then looked at the picture of the blue fish from yesterday " Wow, he really got my every scale down!" Lance broke Shiro out of the trance. 

Lance was a fish...thing...

Shiros father knew about Lance. About the fish...these..Koikani. 

" You should have told me you knew professor Siro " Lance giggled, looking at Shiro who was now unnaturally white. " Uh...shito? Are you ok...?" He poked his cheek Seeing Shiro slowly blink and look into his eyes.  
" Shirogane...P..professor Shirogane was my...father " Shiro stuttered out, watching as Lance's eyes shone " That's so cool! He did tell me he had an older son he told all about mep,p I used to play with his younger child my age!" he slid closer, chest against Shiros bicep " Where is he? He hasnt come around for a while" he frowned. Shiro gulped, suddenly feeling the crashing waves of sorrow pound against his chest. " He uh...he has been busy" he cleared his throat, taking the book into his hands " Lance...this boy...this is you? As a mermaid?" He raised a brow. Lance snorted " No silly, this is me normally, As a Koikani!" He said in a matter-of-factly tone. Shiro didn't, could not understand. This was impossible, nobody has ever heard of such a species! He gave a look " Lance, you're telling me you are a fish?" He said, voice filled with disbelief. Lance rolled his eyes " Fine I'll show you!" He stood, taking Shiros hands and pulling him up. Shiro set the book down, slowly following as Lance backed up into the ocean, leading Shiro in. Shiro flinched slightly as his foot went into the cold water, but he ignored and kept walking. Finally they were waist deep and Lance let go of his hands. Lance turned, walking in deeper and diving in. Shiro gulped and waited, looking around before he felt something brush against his leg. He jumped and looked down, eyes going wide. There was Lance, sporting a 7 foot long beautiful blue and gold tail, having a large soft blue fin on the top and near the end of the tail, and two small fins on the top and bottom. It was laced with golden jewelry like his body, and now he wore a golden band around his head, links of gold dangling down on his sun kissed skin. Shiro felt his heart quicken, his lips dry and hands clammy. 

There was no way this was real. No no no...  
And then, Shiro felt his world go black. 

" Shiro! Sheeeeerooooo" he felt a weight on his chest, the water licking around his body. Two hands were cupping his cheeks, and Shiros eyes shot open.

Lance was above him, eyes filled with worry that slowly disappeared " oh good you arent dead!" He smiled, folding his arms on Shiros chest and resting his chin on them. Shiro let out a yell and scrambled to sit up, seeing Lance almost fall and grabbing his waist, tugging him close.  
Too close.  
Nose to nose close.  
Lances cheeks turned red, their chests pressed against each other and noses only an inch away  
" Uh..Shiro?" He whispered, glancing into his eyes before looking away. Shiro blinked and turned red, letting go and clearing his throat " Im sorry! It just...you were falling...sorry" he offered a smile. Lance smiled and nodded, slipping back off Shiros lap and standing -and dear god Lance was only wearing the sheer skirt again. Shiro gasped , looking away as Lance walked past, Shiro getting a full look at Lances perky and soft looking bum " Jesus Lance- do you not know what clothes are!!?" Shiro sounded more angry then he thought he would. Lance shifted , glancing back " I do, they are on right now!" He pouted.  
So he really didnt know what coverage was.  
Shiro stood " Let me take you to the house,  you look like you could...maybe fit into my brothers clothes" he mumbled. Lance nodded slowly, and they made their way to the house. 

Shiro inhaled, peeking in " Alright it seems-" he was cut off by Lance running past him, laughing " I remember this place! Keed used to be here!"  
" Keef..a..as in Keith!?" Shiro reached, grabbing Lances wrist and pulling him close . Lance scrunched his nose " No, Keef dummy!"  
" What about me? Shiro, why did you bring a half naked man into our house?" Keith walked over, Shiro gasping and hiding Lances ass with his hands, pressing his front against his chest.  
Lance gasped and blushed, feeling Shiros warm hands pressed up on his ass " Keith! Uh, this is Lance! He's...he..is an old business partner!" Shiro smiled nervously and hoisted Lance up, wrapping his legs around his waist " I just came to get him some clothes because uhweee.....we...are seeing each other! Okbye" he rushed to his room, feeling Lance press more against him, face pressed between his pecks " Sorry Lance!" He set him on the bed quickly. Lance nodded and sat there, trying to relax himself from the touch. Shiro inhaled and put up a finger, walking out before coming back with some clothes for him. Lance crinkled his nose as Shiro laid the clothes down and sighed " Ok, put this on" he pointed. Lance shook his head, crossing his arms with a pout on his face. Shiro huffed " Lance put it on or I'll dress you" he threatened. Lance raised a brow, giving a challenging look. Shiro took that as a go and reached, ripping off the thin skirt with ease,  grabbing blue boxers and pinning him down,  dressing him quickly as Lance screeched and papped all over Shiros face. Shiro heard the door open  
" Honey are you- oh." His mother stood there, Lance stopping and hiding his face against Shiros arm again. Shiro gave a nervous smile " Mom..uh- this isn't...Im helping..." he quickly got off and allowed Lance to sit up, handing him the shirt. Lance slipped it on and waved at the woman " Hello Mrs. Shirogane! Remember me?" He chirped. His mom scanned his face and gasped " Lance?" She smiled, walking over quickly and pulling him into a hug " Where on earth have you been all this time?" She let him go and he giggled " Bottom of the ocean!" He hummed, his mom laughing at the maybe joke. Shiro then realized his mom knew Lance " Whoa, how do you know Lance? How does Lance know Keith? What...the hell?" He threw his hands up. Lance chuckled " I told you Professor Siro-"  
" Shirogane" his mother corrected  
" Professor Shirogane knew me, and often took me up to play with Keef!"  
" Keith " his mother once again  
Lance nodded quickly and his mother smirked " Seems as he was playing with you today instead" she snickered , watching Shiro sputter  and blushed  
" Dont worry hun, I know how hard it is to get Lance to dress! His family are a buncha nudists or something.." she hummed " Stay for dinner? Come on, Im sure Keith would love to see you! And I want to know how you two know each other!" She clapped then scurried off. Lance watched her and then looked at Shiro, smiling with mischief " So, how are we gonna keep me dressed until dinner?"  
Shiro sighed " Lance..."  
Dinner would be interesting.


End file.
